snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Tainted Souls
The Land of Tainted Souls (also known as the Fires of Hell) is a realm introduced in in the last page of chapter 4 in Grim Tales. The realm is ruled by HIM. It is the main location in chapter 5, and Further Orientations and also will appear in Chapter 8. Only the souls of people who commited the most heinous of sins are being sent to the Land of Tainted Souls. The souls are forbidden to rest and instead become HIM's personal playthings. Tourist Guide Description "A near barran wasteland of sun hot rocks and even hotter lava. The Land of Tainted Souls is referred to by many as the "Fires of Hell", and it is here that a devil so wicked and vile that even his name remains unspoken reigns, named "HIM". "HIM" is as cunning as he is known, as every ruler in the underworld knows of his slick and sadistic nature which he uses to get what he desires or manipulate those that he wants to have work for him do his bidding. His cruelty and conniving nature is said to put him only three steps shy of the underworld's "Bitch Queen." Story Grim Jr. was first send to the realm by Clockwork to redeem his sins and get his sister back. He had to travel through the Realm of Flesh and Blood along with Redeemer. He eventually met paths with Jeff the Spider and Mimi. Together they took a stop in a cave where Grim Jr. and Redeemer were ambushed by Jeff and Mimi. HIM and Minnie also appeared. Grim Jr. fought Minnie while Mimi guarded Redeemer who was stuck in Jeff's spider web. However after Grim Jr. kissed Minnie she turned back to normal. Jeff wanted to help them but almost got killed by HIM, luckily the attack was stopped by Mimi who teleported them to Limbo. The realm later reappeared in What About Mimi where Him was watching over Mimi who was trying to get her hands on the Horror's Hand. He first took a bath in hot lava and saw Mimi looked into her past. He later was seen drawing funny faces on a family picture of Mimi in bed. It reappears in Further Orientation as the main location. After the party leaves the gate, HIM has an important meeting with Hunson Abadeer in his office. Jeff however notes that it is Mimi's birthday and asks if he can throw a party. With Hunson's help Jeff is allowed to throw the party. Jeff goes to Mimi who is having a staring contest with The Lava Monster and after TLM wins they start the party. Mimi gets a cupcake and a present that Raven left behind for her, which triggers a past memory of her. After she opens the present and sees it's a necklace she rips off the string and burns the Chakra Gem on her head. A Harlem Shake follows and not shortly after that Mimi is put to bed by Jeff, next to TLM. Places of Interest *HIM's Home Residents († = confirmed death) Gallery Him's Plane.png|HIM's dimension in The Powerpuff Girls Trivia *The name of the kingdom was unknown until chapter 8. Category:Location Category:Grim Tales Location Category:Places Category:Demon World Category:The Big Five